Harry Potter and the Game of Life
by He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Written
Summary: After Harry's death in the Forbidden Forest at the hands of Voldemort he finds himself in a rather new predicament. Sent back with a whole new perception of reality. How will he react to dangers old and new in The Game Of Life H/HR eventually, Ron/Molly/Ginny/Dumbles Bashing,
1. A game over and a new game

Harry Potter and the Game of Life

Chapter 1: A game over, and a new game  
A/N: Stealing bits of a few HP is a vidya gayme fanfics I've seen floating around but can never find again. (whoever can send me a link to one gets a cookie and an interwebz)  
I know coming up with an original idea is basically impossible so I won't :P I'll just do a mash-up to make hopefully a mildly-unique story  
H/Hr pairing, Weasel (main 3, Gin, Ron, Molly) & Dumbles bashing, 3rd wall-breaking (Harry and the Party are aware they are in video-game mechanics but not that this is a fanfic)  
The POV is 1st person Harry's POV

Disclaimer: Wrong gender, wrong age, wrong country. Nope, not JK so I don't own this. Purely for funsies (and practice)

NOTE: This is the 1st fanfic in the New-Game Multiverse. I may or may not do other fanfictions where Harry does different things. If anyone wants to jump in and use it (maybe making a Dark-harry or a Non-Canon other Pairing (not H/G or R/Hr)) then please email me at lordchaos99 gmail for permission (and so I can read it :D)

:Spells:  
"Talking"  
**Narration/Gamestuff**  
$Parseltongue$  
'thinking'

:Avada Kedavra:  
That was the last sound Harry ever heard before his body crumpled to the ground in the forest. his last thought being 'I hope Hermione and Ginny forgive me for this'  
The Elder Wand in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's hand flaring with magical power as he died. Not a mark on the young body but his very soul torn from it and cast into the afterlife

A feeling of dizziness, the sight of endless darkness.  
"Am I dead? I must be I didn..."

**Game Over**

"What?" Looking at the AK-green letters floating in midair in front of him

(A/N: You can skip this long list if you want, not really important)  
**Age 17: 170 points**  
**Friendship "The Bookworm": 50 Points (Same house bonus +20)**  
**Friendship "Hells Carrots": 50 points (Same house bonus +20)**  
**Quirrelmort slain: 100 points**  
**Troll defeated: 50 points**  
**Basilisk Slain: 50 points**  
**Dementors fended off x67: 670 points**  
**Dragon defeated: 50 points**  
**Horcruxes destroyed x5: 500 points**  
**Hogwarts Education x6: 600 points**  
**Life Debt Hermione: 250 points**  
**Life Debt Ginevra: 250 points**  
**Left Debt Wormtail: 250 points**  
**Dumbledore dead: 500 points**  
**Defence Club: 300 points**  
**Subtotal: 3840 points**  
**Believed in Dumbledore: -1,000 points**  
**Voldemort ruled the Ministry: -500 points**  
**Snape headmaster: -250 points**  
**Muggleborn massacre: -2000 points**  
**Friendship "Traitor": -100 points**  
**Romance "Fangirl": -700 points**  
**Potioned up: -1000 points**  
**"The Bookworm" Friend Potioned up: -400 points**  
**"The Bookworm" Friend with "The Traitor": -400 points**  
**Obliviated x29: -290 points**  
**Died a virgin: -700 points**  
**Subtotal: 7340**  
**Total: -3500**  
**Score: Duped Failure**  
**Karma: Leader of the Light**  
**Ending: Extermination of all Muggleborns**

"Well...fuck." He mumbles staring at the shimmering green list  
"Wait what that about potions?" Trying to get a second look but the block letters vanish

**New Origin Unlocked: Harry Weasley**  
**New Aftereffect Unlocked: Head for 2**

The green letters vanishing as soon as Harry had done reading them

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Magic**  
**Beta 1.43**

The title, this time not green, an actual logo similar to what Harry had seen on one of Dudley's computer games the times he'd snuck onto the machine

**New Game**  
**Load Game**

"Oh great. My whole bloody life is a computer game." Harry's head buries itself in his hands "Why can't fate just leave me alone, let me live a normal bloody life in bloody peace."  
"I suppose I can't just sit here forever. Load Game."  
His voice activating something, 6 different green squares forming in front of him, every one blank  
"Huh, i guess I hadnt saved...Makes sense as I hadnt even heard of this thing before as being real. Exit"  
Returning to the title screen, starting up a New Game

Suddenly the blackness evaporated. A large hallway appearing, though a half dozen meters away the lights went out obscuring the contents  
Turning behind him he sees a small green-outlined box with **Exit** on it. The walls a pale cream, inlaid with glowing green script Harry had never seen before, a language he had never laid eyes on.  
Further ahead on either side of the walkway lie alcoves, each with a mannequine  
Walking forward Harry gasped, it was him. Exactly him, every feature the same. Looking behind at the other side, the other alcove. A rather 'pretty' version of him with thick grey chains wrapped around him  
Above the mannequin the engraved title **Veela Harry**. The original him with the title of **Standard Harry**  
Moving down the hall he sees different versions of himself from **Dragonborn Harry** covered in faint scales to **Harry Lockheart** with a strange twinkle in his eye and a cocky smirk  
Every single one, bar a rather odd one with fake red hair (the black roots were showing) called Harry Weasley, had the same identical grey chains  
And at the very end on a pedestal **Combo-background**. What looked like a scaly muscled...no now it was a veela wearing a crown...no its a...Confused Harry reaches out touching the ever-changing Mannequin  
**Combo-Harry Locked**  
**Requirements: 10 different Origins unlocked 2/10, Leglimancy unlocked, Occlumency unlocked, Dark lord Harry ending, Light Lord Harry ending, Friend of Boggarts secret found**  
**+2 to any attribute, Choose 2 separate origins. Warning some combinations may be unstable or unsupported and thus unavailable**  
**Who could ever choose just one?**

"Strange..." Retreating back, walking past the long line of locked Harrys  
"I suppose...since this is the only one unlocked." Reaching out, touching the Standard harry  
**Standard Harry**  
**Requirements: Achieved. Watch the opening cinematic**  
**+2 Courage, -1 Wisdom**  
**Whoever wants to be Just Harry?**  
"I do you prat." Harry growls, hitting the appearing **Yes** button

The darkness descending but only for a second and Harry finds himself in a round room, a dozen thick lightning bolt statues made of marble on plinths  
All but 2 surrounded in a vibrant purple aura  
Moving to one of the two seeing it has a weird crack, running through the middle all the way down, following the changing of the direction too, even moving sideways

**Mind for 2**  
**Requirements: Death by Voldemort**  
**Gain a part of Voldemort's personality to guide and teach you. +1 Magic, +10 Dark Arts**

"I...um, no. I dont think I'll be taking that." Stepping back well away from the option. Reaching for the perfectly whole other option

**Lily Protects**  
**All of Voldemorts magic was deflected, leaving the young Harry perfectly fine**  
**Requirements: Watch the opening cinematic**  
**Gain Feat: Anathema to Darkness, +5 Battle Magic, +2 Magic**

"That manipulative old goat! This was what I had last time and I dont have a horcrux. He lied to me." Raging a little, barely noticing the scene begin to change

A/N: Suggestions, Flames, Constructive Criticism is all welcome. Though flames will be used to warm my house and not paid much attention too.


	2. Tutorial Stages

Chapter 2: Tutorial Stages

A/N: Thank you so much for the positive responses and links to other fics of the same type.  
This chapter kind of got away from me, I got about 1/2 of what I wanted to do done. Oh well, at least its longer right DeadDragon?  
As penance I'm uploading this a day early. Whenever I don't hit my chapter goals like this I'll upload a day early, meaning I'll likely rotate back to Sunday updates in 6 weeks xD  
So weekly updates if I don't end up splitting chapters in half, 6day schedule if I do. That means next friday if I dont meet my goals again or next saturday if I do.  
Note I'm using my (Australian) time of GMT+10

Review Responses: Also I can see why some writers beg for reviews. Now I wont admit I squealed in happiness when seeing it got hits and a bunch of reviews...So I'll just answer you and hope you forgot what I just typed.

Waukee: Thank you. If your interested there are two links in the review you could read that have a similar premise

Mychakk: Thanks :) It's not entirely original, simply the result of about 15 years reading all sorts of things and me sitting down to type stuff. It came to mind, I put it to typeface.  
Yes Harry will remember though he cant go spouting off about Sirius and such because of reasons shown soon

DeadDragon: My apologies for not including enough. Hopefully this chapter will be more to your liking?

Spear of the doomed: I'm making a mashup system of lots of tabletop games Ive played, video games and things I have locked in my head that I have no clue where it came from.  
I actually havent played an Elder Scrolls game, though from cultural osmosis I think it's a level-by-doing system, gaining specific XP for specific actions

Wolfy & Raiponse: Enjoy your cookies and your internets. Thanks so much for the links :D

Kieran: Care to share the video game fics you've read? *offers cookie*

God of All: Wow I never thought I'd get a God reviewing my little fic! And a positive review too. I am honoured

Note: I am currently betaless. I blame any spelling mistakes on the Aether. Yes they got added in between me sending the document to and it arriving. That's my story, I'm sticking to it

Disclaimer: I am Australian and was born around the time the 1st book came out. If you believe I'm the author I have this bridge I'd like to sell you

"That manipulative old goat! This was what I had last time and I dont have a horcrux. He lied to me." The realization bringing several cusswords to the boy's mouth  
"Leaving me with the Dursleys, the letters 5th year the..." The ranting continuing for a couple minutes before he looks up. Blinking in shock, finally seeing the room had vanished, replaced by his old primary school.  
The little brown building over there, the library. The broken swingsets exactly how he remembered them. The glowing ! over there right where he lef...Wait a minute that wasn't there before  
"Some warning would have been nice. I thought there was more options or something." Looking up, just saying it to the air in the futile attempt at expressing his grouchiness over being tricked to death and having his entire worldview shattered.  
**To activate a quest please touch a glowing excamation point. Gold means it is a story quest, it must be completed to progress further, though it is not the only type of story-advancing quest**  
Looking down at himself he blinks, he looked 11 again...How, when...Who doesn't notice they shrunk a foot and went through reverse puberty?  
Still, Gryffindors charge ahead. Gathering all the red and gold he can pluck up Harry explores his surroundings.  
All exactly how he remembered it, everything seemed normal...Bar the fact anything he put in his pocket seemed to disappear.  
A few minutes of reaffirming reality was at least semi-normal despite the setting he walks over to the golden floating exclamation point and touches it  
**Welcome to the Tutorial. The tutorial occurs only one time per user so pay attention. It rusn through the basics you need to play in Harry Potter and the Legacy of Magic.**  
**Quest "Life Lessons" Begun**  
**Objectives: Walk around, access inventory, level up to 1st level in any skill, Defeat Dudley**  
**Objectives complete: Walk Around (Life Lessons)**  
**Reward: Play the game proper**  
**MiniQuest complete: Getting ahead of yourself. Achieve one or more quest objectives before activating a quest**  
**Reward: +10Galleons**

"Um right then...But how do I do any of that?"  
**To bring up the inventory screen please touch both index fingers together and say Inventory, or if your hands are bound say clearly Open Inventory Please. Do not worry no NPC will notice you saying as such**  
"Oh well then, the explains it." Fingers touching "Inventory."  
Harry would have stumbled back if he could, a screen descending over his field of vision, totally eclipsing it  
**Objectives complete: Open Inventory (Life Lessons)**

Seeing a small mannequin of himself modelling his primary school uniform, with strange gray boxes beside the rotating Harry. His pants, top, even his socks had their own box. Some empty grey boxes showing he wasnt wearing all he could. There was even a weird black box with "option not accessible" that when he tried to touch it another sickly green warning box appeared

**Clothing slot inaccessible due to current settings. Please activate R-Rated option in the options menu**  
hitting the smaller box inside the box saying simply **Ok** a second line of text appearing  
**Opening the options menu is done via the main menu, accessed by touching your index fingers together and saying Main Menu, or if your hands are bound stating clearly 'Open Main menu please'.**  
"Yeah yeah one thing at a time." Grouched the young wizard "Its not like my entire bloody reality got turned into a stupid game."  
Looking to the side he saw a strange box with only a single line of text  
**School Uniform complete set bonus: +2HP**  
"Well thats...Either underwhelming or HP is very scarce in this game." Harry comments, remembering faintly time spent playing such games, stolen time unfortunately and scarce leaving him ill-prepared for this  
Underneath the mannequin and the text box a grid forms, about 10*5. The only slot on the grid filled had the icon of a book

"I wonder..." Reaching and tapping the icon, the inventory screen suddenly closing  
Finding himself back in the playground and able to move, in his hands a hardcover book with "Instruction Manual" embossed. Curious he opened it

Instruction manual read. This book can be accessed at any time by touching index fingers and saying "Instructions". Instruction Manual item used and destroyed  
Blinking as the book turns to dust, quickly complying with the order.  
A new book, identical to the last appearing in his hands. Harry shrugs and opens it, reading

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Magic**  
**Beta 1.43**

**Welcome to the wonderful world of Harry Potter. If you are reading this you have agreed to be a part of the beta test for this new addition to the cosmology. Here's hoping with luck it will be rolled out over many new worlds and become a standard option for new creations.**  
"I agreed to nothing. I just appeared here in that black expanse."  
**If you do not wish to participate in your second chance please touch your index fingers together and state clearly "I, Harry Potter, wish to return to my original world where Tom Riddle wins and slaughters all muggleborn, then muggles, then squibs creating an unending reign of horror and carnage after I died barely a year into adulthood instead of perhaps changing things for the better with a multitude of retries that can be picked from to be the very final option when I get bored playtesting this new universe model."**  
"Um...well when you put it that way." Harry flushing, looking embarassed  
**Still here? Good and yes I do put it that way...Please don't stare at the book like that. I created an entirely new type of universe you don't think I can take a peek at your reactions and write accordingly?**  
**This instruction manual will tell you everything you need to know. And everything your party needs to know too Hello bookworm. Yes you.**  
**Honestly did you not read what I said to scar-face up there? Wait of course you did I know because Im Me. Now be a good girl and turn to page 34 for your own introduction. Dont make that face at me young lady or I WILL add you to malfoy's list of potential romance targets**  
Harry stared blankly at the page. Bookworm? Who, how would a girl get their hands on this?  
**Now she is gone we can continue Harry. Oops almost out of room. Oh you'll figure it out.**  
The page ends leaving Harry more confused than before  
Turning the page simply has an index of what seems to be every page, though almost the entire thing is simply ? in place of a title. With the exception of some things, like a page for the Options menu, the Inventory screen and such. Looking up from the book he notices the world around him is completely frozen. Several leaves halted mid-fall  
**Pausing the game happens automatically when reading the Instruction Manual, in a screen such as the Inventory or if you simply say Pause doing the normal routine**  
"Is it me or is the writing getting lazier?"  
**Games can be loaded and saved at any time (with some area-based exceptions). Multiple save files with different starting options may exist as can two slots of the same starting option. Please remember to save before dying. This is not a threat due to what you said. Not at all. Saving requires the word "Save Game Slot" then any slot from 1 through 6 in the usual way, saying Autosave instead will save in same slot as was loaded last**  
Harry grew rather twitchy, looking around nervously. Didn't the quest mention something about Dudley attacking?  
Thinking it better safe than sorry the young player brings his fingers together, saving into the first slot and opening the main menu...

Why was everything dark again? Harry looked around seeing nothing for a couple seconds before a familiar green light emanated from behind him.  
Turning he saw a rather familiar screen

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Magic**  
**Beta 1.43**

However this time instead of two boxes, there where 3  
**Options** had joined the duo, well trio now.

Now very thankful he saved before opening the main menu he looked down. Eyes widening in shock, he was Him again. Fully grown and 17. Shaking his head Harry enunciates the word required to access the new option and vanishes  
Appearing on a small off-white pedestal in the centre of a room Harry looks around, a door in each of the cardinal directions off the room, each one with a nameplate  
**Player Perks and Player Options** was to the north, though judging by the cast iron padlock currently inaccessible  
**Settings** to the East was unlocked, as was the western **Game world options**  
But what drew his eye first was the door to the south **Credits and history of the game**  
That sounded like Answers in his head. And of course answers was a very good thing for the boy-who-reloaded, this afternoon being the most confusing in all his life.  
Stepping of the pedestal, approaching the southern door. The door opening as he walks up to it, showing two small books on their own lecturns inside a small room of similar design to the options room  
The one on the left entitled "Who made this" the other "What is this". Harry opens the right first, figuring out what the hell is going on seems to be a better idea than who is in charge. Then again He already had sort of an idea...Too late anyway.  
The book open wide, though harry strangely finds it blank. Looking confused for a few seconds, flipping pages before looking up  
"Hello there. Took you long enough." A middle-aged man with Hermione's chocolate eyes and a blonde thinning head of hair. A memory from years ago springing up, of a train station, seeing his best friend race towards that man and what could only be Hermione's mother  
**"Yes yes, I've taken his form, I'm not actually Mr Granger. You couldn't comprehend the real me so I simply put this NPC here and gave him set dialogue as opposed to the modular sets given to the main-game NPCs to give them a greater level of realism and...You don't care at all do you. Right then...What are you here for?"**  
Staring blankly at the muggle  
"Well first what's an NPC? And second what the bloody hell is going on! I died and woke up here and now I'm 11 except now I'm not and the world does not have Inventories and giant glowing letters and..." The post/pre/post again pubescent Potter screams, mind finally dumping all the reality disconnects into a torrent of questions finally ending with, after he'd calmed down slightly  
"Why the fuck did I get a negative score on my life?"  
The NPC standing there calmly as if frozen in time until the end of the tirade when he comes to life just a little bit  
**"I believe this was explained to you by the text. You really should pay attention Harry. But fine, cliff notes version, I made a new kind of universe, I grabbed your life to test it out before offering it up to be mass-produced as entirely new universe as opposed to copying them. I took you from your home universe at the moment of your death, meaning you arent in Reality any more, you're in a new kind of world where Inventories DO exist.**  
**The reason you changed ages was because mentally you see yourself as the 17yr old you used to be, so that's the form your Player Avatar takes. I'm sure in a couple weeks you'll find you retain the young form even in the main menu and a little after that you might gain control to the point you can consciously adjust how you look.**  
**Oh and as for your score, I looked back over your life, plugged in a few things to calculate it. I didn't plug in everything though, which is why you only unlocked Harry Weasley and Head For Two, I'm sure youll unlock a lot fo things just playing through, some for immediate benefit others a lot late and some in between.**  
**Oh and remember this, when Hermione asks every percentage modifier is Cumulative. 25 + 30 is 55, not 30."**  
Having enlightened Harry (and confused him with the last sentence) the man vanishes  
"Well then...I need to think on that a bit, I'll leave the other book for now." Turning and leaving back into the Options Room Harry heads through another door, into the Settings  
This room is rather sparse on furniture, well completely empty, but the walls are covered in (legible this time) green script  
Examining them Harry raises his eyebrows. Why is **Music** here? Ooh does he get a music player in his head? Or Brightness and other settings? Adjusting his vision may help with the whole glasses thing...  
Maybe later, after he has sorted all this stuff out in his head.  
**Difficulty: Medium** said the next panel, though strangely the other settings (Boy-Who-Always-Lives, Easy, Hard and Scarhead) have a red line through them, disallowing access to them  
Several other settings are also there but blanked out and hard to read. The only exceptions, a shiny block with "**Erase all character data**" and "**Erase all Player data**" though the distinction eluded Harry for now.  
Shrugging he exited the room, looking over at the opposite wall  
"There next. But first, I need to think, just, just have to sit down and get used to this."

A/N: Reviews are always welcome, same with Favs, Follows and telling all of your friends. Next time, i promise the crunchy, crunchy mechanics and statistics, a fight and the end of the tutorial.


End file.
